Eddy's Greninja
Eddy's Greninja was the first Pokemon Eddy received from Professor Sycamore. Personality In the beginning, Greninja didn't warm up to Eddy as quickly compared to the others. He lost to Ed's Chespin in his first battle as a Froakie, remarking that he and Eddy had a long way to go, to his words that is. Fortunately, he and Eddy do battle well and progress on with their journey. He is one of the fastest Pokemon the Eds have, able to dodge and strike nimbly. Personality wise, he gained Eddy's quick remarks, throwing out witty comments upon attacking. He and Eddy can work just as well as the other Eds' starters, if not better. It was revealed when he fought Lucario, and Kevin's Pokemon later on, that Greninja shared a strong and determined bond with Eddy, admiring how far the two had progressed with the other. It was because of this bond that the two shared and created through countless battles that Greninja was able to go head-to-head with Diantha's Gardevoir upon Eddy's encouraging. Overview He was first introduced as a Froakie in "Into the Wild" as one of the first Starter Pokemon to have been called out by the Eds. When Eddy saw his new partner being Froakie, he wasn't all that welcoming, and in turn Froakie had mutual feelings. As the group pressed on through Route 1, Eddy challenged Ed to their very first Pokemon Battle, with Froakie pit against Ed's Chespin. Froakie was the first to score a hit with Pound, but Ed's dumbness unintentionally made him get the upper hand, and in turn Chespin was dealing more damage due to Type differentiation. Though it was long and fought with amateur battling skills, Froakie was defeated by Chespin, commenting that he and Eddy had a ways to go before fainting, making Eddy lose the very first battle in Kalos. In "Into the Woods", the Eds arrived in Aquacorde Town and Froakie was healed. He was later called out to battle against a wild Bunnelby and was able to defeat it. Later, it was revealed he learned Quick Attack, and soon he was used against a Trainer's Zigzagoon. Froakie easily took out the Normal-Type and commented how desperate Eddy was when he won the prize money. When dinner rolled around, he ate with the Pokemon before pressing on towards Santalune Forest, where it was revealed Froakie forgot Growl in place of Lick. In "Happy Trails", he was called out for breakfast with the other Pokemon and took a dip in the water nearby, getting Eddy wet in the process. He was later brought out to do battle against a wild Dunsparce, to which he was able to weaken enough for Eddy to capture. He and Dunsparce were both healed on the spot before resuming the journey. He was later used in a time battle against Double D's Scatterbug, seemingly holding up until being doused with Stun Spore. When Froakie's opponent evolved, he was unable to hold up with Spewpa using Protect and going on offense and ended up being defeated just before time ran out. In "Swarming the Battle", Froakie was the first Pokemon Eddy used against Viola, the Santalune Gym Leader. He was used against Surskit, and it turned into a Speed battle, with both sides neck-and-neck. But since Froakie was at a higher level, he managed to overpower Surskit, defeating the Bug and Water-Type. When Viola used Vivillon, Froakie was able to score some critical damage before being overtaken by Infestation damage and ended up being defeated. In "Trailing n' Tracking", it was revealed that Froakie has been leveling up along with Dunsparce. In "New Starter Set", Froakie was used in a Triple Battle alongside Double D's Fennekin and Ed's Chespin against Professor Sycamore. Froakie was primarily pit against Bulbasaur, and despite being at a Type-disadvantage, Froakie was able to defeat the Kanto Starter with a Water Pulse. In "Growth in Numbers", Froakie was pit against a horde of wild Scraggy. He used a Bubble, taking out four at once, but left one standing. Before the Scraggy was captured, the two adversaries exchanged hardy comments. After Scraggy was captured, Froakie evolved into Frogadier. He was later brought out for dinner and started getting along with the newly caught Scraggy. In "Ed's Little Alien", he was called out to eat once more, conversing and reminiscing to how they've all changed and leveled up thanks to the Eds. He was also one of the majority who was left displeased with Charmeleon's selfishness when his plate was about to hit Dunsparce. In "Cliffs & Stones", it was revealed that he was the second Pokemon chosen by Eddy against Grant's Tyrunt, defeating him and earning Eddy the Cliff Badge. In "A Fighting Chance", he was called out for dinner with the other Pokemon witnessed Dunsparce standing up to Charmeleon, and comforted Dunsparce in the aftermath, saying they got his back. He was later used against Korrina's second Lucario. The two seemed to be on par, but when Froagdier was low on HP, his Torrent Ability activated, causing his Water-Type moves to deal more damage against the aggressive Lucario, ultimately defeating him. In "Reflection & Resolution", he had breakfast with the Pokemon, commenting on the bright side of Stunky's putrid smell, saying that if they get used to it, they'll be able to withstand any smell. In "Mega Ed-volution", it was revealed that he was the first Pokemon chosen by Eddy to go up against Korrina. It was revealed that he was able to defeat Mienfoo and Machoke, but was defeated by Korrina's Hawlucha. In "This Means War", he was called out as Eddy and the Eds were making a getaway. When he realized Kevin was a threat, he fired off Bubble as a warning shot and intercepted him. Frogadier happily partook in the battle against Kevin, being able to confuse Kevin's Quilladin, and taking out Axew with one attack. When Houndoom came out, Frogadier dealt with him no problem. When pit against Pancham, however, Froagdier was found to have less offense than what Pancham had, being struck by a Slash that went through his Water Pulse. Not wanting to give up, and with Eddy backing him up, Frogadier's Torrent Ability activated, enabling him to defeat Pancham, and then take down Kevin's Krokorok with a single Water Pulse. When Quilladin was brought back out, the two were interlocked in an intense battle, with both Torrent and Overgrow activated. Thanks to Smokescreen and his frubbles, Frogadier was able to deceit Quilladin and defeat him with Water Pulse, making him sweep Kevin's entire team. In "Home on the Ranch", he was brought out to recover and eat dinner along with the other Pokemon. In "Heroes in the Badlands", Eddy used Frogadier to battle against a wild Dugtrio. Frogadier managed to score a hit with Bubble, but before he could use Smokescreen, he was hit with a Sucker Punch, much to the confusion as to why Dugtrio didn't leave the ground. He manage to defeat the Ground-Type with a Water Pulse and afterwards his level rose and he evolved into Greninja, showing off his Water Shuriken. In "Spooks & Punks", Greninja was called out to eat with the other Pokemon, where he commented how everyone had befriended the other, despite Charizard's arrogant protests. In "Dueling Fantasies", it was revealed that Greninja was the second Pokemon Eddy used against Valerie, the Laverre City Gym Leader. His Greninja successfully defeated her Mr. Mime, and was recalled when Sylveon was called out. He was used again when Scrafty was revealed to have been defeated, and managed to defeat Sylveon, earning Eddy the Fairy Badge. In "Morals", Greninja was called out to battle against a wild Pawniard on Route 15. When Pawniard went for Slash, Greninja attacked with Water Shuriken, which had no effect since Slash was more powerful. Greninja dodged the attack and jumped into the air, unleashing Water Pulse, easily overpowering Pawniard's Metal Claw and dealing damage. Before Pawniard could go on the offensive, Greninja used Smack Down, dealing enough damage for Eddy to capture the Sharp Blade Pokemon. In "Scorching Scorn", Greninja was called out to eat with the other Pokemon, where he watched and chided Charizard for his disruptive behavior. In "Bad Against Bad", Greninja was called out by Professor Scam, Eddy's alter-ego at the time, to quarrel against The Gourd's Chesnaught in Team Flare's Secret HQ. He was able to dodge Chesnaught's Grass Knot by using Double Team to raise his evasiveness. Though Greninja tried to reason with Chesnaught like Professor Scam was with The Gourd, his copies were destroyed by Seed Bomb, forcing him to dodge and use Water Shuriken. Soon after, a distraught Chesnaught attacked with Body Slam, but Greninja easily defeated him by using a super effective Extrasensory. As The Gourd sat against the wall in defeat, Professor Scam and Greninja cornered him, but spared them out of morals. Greninja soon turned away and followed Professor Scam down the corridor to stop the ultimate weapon. In "Last Defense", Greninja was seen running through the corridor, knocking down several grunts with Water Shuriken and reaching the electronic chamber with The Cents. He tried breaking the door down with Water Pulse, combining with Double D's Delphox's Flamethrower in the second attempt, but to no avail. Ed was then seen gathering up electricity and began to create an electromagnetic area, and Greninja had to stand his ground while Ed walked towards the door and made it explode, sticking Greninja and everyone to the wall. Soon out of shock, he and everyone else rushed on in, but he returned to his Poke Ball before battle. In "To Be a Hero", Greninja was called out to battle against Xerneas and Yveltal, aiding Professor Scam as they were all low on Pokemon. After Talonflame took a Moonblast, Greninja yelled at Xerneas, getting its attention and made it use Megahorm. Greninja dodged by using his Double Team, raising his evasiveness and attacked from behind with Water Shuriken. He was still in midair when Yveltal launched Oblivion Wing and dealt a powerful blow that sent Greninja into Professor Scam, making them both fall over. As he was exhausted by that one attack, Greninja watched helplessly as even he was suppressed by Gravity and saw Vivillon and Talonflame fall in defeat. When Yveltal attacked with Snarl towards everyone else, Greninja dashed in front and used Water Pulse and barely intercepted it. Greninja fired another Water Pulse towrds Yveltal's Dark Pulse, and Professor Scam added more power with his Ray of Riches, giving the move enough power to intercept. Soon Mega Abomasnow joined the fray, led by The Gourd, and Greninja played along with the alter-ego gimmick, making Delphox and Chesnaught his henchmen. Greninja and Professor Scam both used an Extrasensory/Ray of Riches combo that intercepted and cancelled out Xerneas's Moonblast, giving Chesnaught the opportunity to Body Slam it. Greninja soon changed target and launched a weakened Water Shuriken by Sunny Day at Yveltal, causing even more damage to it. When Oblivion Wing was gonna be launched, he increased his evasiveness again with Double Team, though Chesnaught shield them all with Spiky Shield. Greninja then combined his Extrasensory with Chensaught's Wood Hammer to finally defeat Xerneas. He was then seen combining his Water Pulse with Professor Scam's Ray of Riches, Delphox's Flamethrower, and Chsnaught's Seed Bomb and defeated Yveltal as well. They all watched as the Legendary Pokemon took off, and he was recalled when Professor Scam was about to battle Lysandre. After Mega Lucario was defeated, Greninja and the other Starters came back out and combined their efforts yet again to take on Mega Gyarados. They all dodged an Aqua Tail, and Greninja used a Water Shuriken, but his and the Starters' attacks were stopped by Aqua Tail. Greninja then tried Water Pulse, by Mega Gyarados dodged and struck him with Iron Head, which would've finished him off if it wasn't for his strong bond with Professor Scam, leaving him with 1 HP. He stuck his arms out and stopped Iron Head. He then jumped high into the air as Chesnaught and Delphox distracted it below, and he used a Torrent-influenced Water Pulse and caused a gruesome blow that defeated Mega Gyarados. In the aftermath, he looked on as The Cents basked in their world-saving victory, and he was recalled when the entire secret HQ was about to be destroyed. In "Inverse Pests", Greninja was called out to eat with the other Pokemon, where they all commented individually on how far they've come. He states that they'll have to put every bit of effort into the remaining time they have left in Kalos. In "From Then to Now", Greninja was seen eating breakfast with the other Pokemon, wishing to relax for a short while before heading back out. He was later used in a Triple Battle along with the other Starters against Professor Sycamore and the final evolved Kanto Starters. Greninja started off his turn by using a super effective Extrasensory on Venusaur. After Venusaur used Synthesis to recover, Greninja attempted a Water Pulse attack, but was overpowered by a super effective Petal Dance. After getting back up, he then did some teamwork and used Extrasensory on Venusaur again, and managed to be protected by Chesnaught's Spiky Shield against Petal Dance. When Charizard then used Flamethrower, Greninja used Water Pulse, overpowering the Fire-Type and having Delphox defeat Blastoise. Venusaur was then seen using Petal Blizzard despite being confused and Chesnaught and Delphox used Seed Bomb and Flamethrower to stop it, and once it dialed down, Greninja jumped and used Water Shuriken. Venusaur was still standing and fired Petal Dance, but was intercepted by Delphox's Flamethrower, allowing for Chesnaught to finish the battle with Wood Hammer. After the battle, Greninja and the Starters happily commented on the other and he sighed when Chesnaught dozed off. In "Unpredictable", it was told that Eddy gave Greninja a Mystic Water to increase the power of his Water-Type moves. In "On Thin Ice", Greninja was the last Pokemon Eddy battled with against Wulfric's Avalugg. Quickly reminiscing on his 1st Gym battle and making it so far, Greninja had full confidence and started off strong with Hydro Pump, but to their shock, Avalugg dodged and tried to counter with Gyro Ball. Greninja intercepted with his Scald, managing to stop Avalugg dead in its tracks. Greninja then attacked once more with Hydro Pump, scoring a clean hit nd shooting Avalugg back some. However, Greninja wasn't safe when Avalugg used Avalanche, and going after Hydro Pump, it dealt a nasty blow onto Greninja. Greninja took a lot of damage, but pressed on with Scald, but after using a Curse and then using Gyro Ball, Avalugg plowed through Greninja's Scald, making him scream and shoot backwards. With little energy left, yet confidence high, Greninja's Torrent Ability activated, and his Water-Type moves got a major boost. He used a powerful Hydro Pump, yet Avalugg barely dodged the attack. Greninja then saw Avalugg use Avalanche, yet Eddy and Greninja countered with Scald, shooting it straight up and melted every bit if the snow and ice, resulting in no damage. As Avalugg attacked with Gyro Ball, Greninja shot Hydro ump into the ground, shattering it and providing the chunks of ice as means of getting above ground over Avalugg. With a clean shot, Greninja unleashed his secret weapon move - Hydro Cannon. With the move used, Greninja defeated Avalugg, and resulted in Eddy praising him, and Talonflame and the remaining Eds as well. Greninja watched as Eddy got the prize money, the TM Ice Beam, and finally the Iceberg Badge. In "Once and for All", Greninja was the last Pokemon Eddy used against Kevin and his Chesnaught. Greninja immediately recognized Chesnaught and exchanged snarky greetings, and then the battle began with Greninja using Scald. Chesnaught didged his assault and attacked with Seed Bomb, but Greninja's ninja-like Speed allowed him to dodge and close the distance between him and Chesnaught. With the close-range, Greninja used Hydro Pump, scoring a direct hit. Greninja then dodged Chesnaught's Hammer Arm assaults with his jumping, and fired a midair Hydro Pump when the opportunity arose. The Hydro Pump was met with a Seed Bomb, cancelling out both attacks. As Greninja fell, he used Extrasensory, scoring a super effective blow onto Chesnaught. Greninja jumped back towards Eddy and the two readied for the last part of the battle when Chesnaught's Overgrow activated. Greninja used his most powerful attack, Hydro Cannon, but was knocked away by Wood Hammer, which was powered up by Overgrow. Looking for an opportunity, Greninja zoomed around the battlefield with blinding speed, but was futile when Chesnaught used Hammer Arm on the ground, forcing Greninja in midair. Greninja was left startled as Chesanught jumped above and struck him with Wood Hammer. He mentally apologized to Eddy before he smashed into the ground and fainted, causing Eddy to lose the while battle to Kevin. In the aftermath, when Eddy asked if Greninja was okay, Greninja noted that the experience stunk. While Chesnaught taunted that he would win the whole thing, Greninja scoffed and stated that his and Eddy's bond is more powerful than what Chesnaught could have, and then fell back unconscious. In "Final Four", it was mentioned that Greninja was used and defeated Malva's Chandelure and Talonflame, making Eddy defeat her. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Greninja was the last Pokemon Eddy used to battle against Diantha, the Champion. Greninja was the last Pokemon Eddy had, and he realized that, and so he fought Mega Gardevoir head on, ready to avenge his fallen comrades and fight alongside Eddy. Greninja started off with Hydro Pump, but the attack missed when Mega Gardevoir dodged. He then used Scald and went for offense, but the attack was deflected around the target as she used Psychic and shielded herself. Feeling a great energy rush, Greninja charged on in towards Mega Gardevoir, dodging Thunderbolt after Thunderbolt. His acrobatic prowess enabled him to remain unscathed as he ended up in various places until finally making a stop behind her, where he used Scald and scored a direct hit. Mega Gardevoir shot a Moonblast attack at Greninja, and he dodged with ease, but he didn't have time to recover and was hit by Thunderbolt, which was super effective. He remained well and ready, but he realized he got paralyzed, lowering his Speed. Greninja kept on battling, using Hydro Pump, by missed his target yet again. Mega Gardevoir's Moonblast was shot yet again, and Greninja dodged by jumping overhead and doing an upside down Scald, but that was ddged by Mega Gardevoir yet again. When Greninja landed, he and Mega Gardevoir raced on into one another, with each using Hydro Cannon and Moonblast respectively. Greninja thought of everything he represented, and he charged in faster, but paralysis caught him at the last second, and he screamed as he sustained the Moonblast that overcame his Hydro Cannon. When the dust cleared, Greninja was seemingly defeated as static was around his body. In outrage and sheer will, Eddy yelled out to Greninja, calling out to the fight that they had to give their all in. Much to everyone's sheer shock, Greninja stood up, and made a speech to not quit, not after what they've been through. With a shrilled cry, Greninja overcame and shook off paralysis and was on 1 HP, with Torrent activating as a bonus. Greninja's powered-up Hydro Pump attacked Mega Gardevoir, to which overpowered Mega Gardevoir's Moonblast, but she still dodged. Greninja then attacked with Scald, and Psychic was only able to hold it in place for so long until a stalemate was made and Mega Gardevoir slid back. When it cleared, she fired Thunderbolt. With a primal cry, Greninja fired a Torrent-influenced Hydro Cannon, and it ripped right through Mega Gardevoir's Thunderbolt like it was nothing, and struck Mega Gardevoir, creating an immense explosion that destroyed everything in the room. When it all cleared, Greninja was stunned as Gardevoir was defeated, and he let out a cheer with Eddy as they won. They had a brief celebration before Greninja was praised by Diantha and was recalled to his Poke Ball. He reappeared as he and the other Pokemon were being registered in the Hall of Fame, all expressing their happiness over their accomplishments. He later appeared yet again at the ending ceremony, where he battled against AZ and his Torkoal. Greninja had no issue battling him, and he battled hard and swift, starting off by dodging Torkoal's Stone Edge and defeating him with Hydro Pump. Greninja then fought against his Sigilyph, and he maneuvered and dodged his Air Slash and fired a critical hit Scald, defeating Sigilyph in one go. Greninja then fought against Golurk, and he dodged and jumped over a Mega Punch, where he defeated Golurk with Hydro Cannon, winning the battle for Eddy, the new Champion. After the battle, Greninja was returned to his Poke Ball. After the celebrating and rejoicing, Greninja and the other party Pokemon finally departed from Kalos and headed back to settle in and live amongst their trainers within the cul-de-sac. Moves * Extrasensory * Hydro Pump * Scald * Hydro Cannon Trivia * Greninja bears a strong resemblance to Gamakichi from Naruto, for they have two things in common: Their personalities are very similar, and they are both derived from frogs, though Gamakichi is technically a toad. * He was the first Starter Pokemon onscreen to partake in a Gym Battle. * He was the first Starter to have evolved into his second stage and final stage. * Greninja was the first and last Starter seen in the first and eighth Gym battles. * Eddy's Greninja is the only Greninja that knows Hydro Cannon. Category:Eddy's Pokemon Category:Water Types Category:Male Pokemon Category:Dark Type Category:Water Type